


Labor Day Plans

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [59]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Labor Day Plans

“I think we should have a cookout for Labor Day,” Napoleon opined. He, Illya and Leona Nicole were eating dinner.

“School starts Wednesday, so that will be perfect.”

“Do we eat hotdogs like July fourth, Daddy?”

“Yes, plus hamburgers, potato salad, baked beans, lemonade, maybe ice cream for dessert…”

Leona said, “And Papa’s deviled eggs? He makes good ones.”

Papa smiled. “Thank you, Daughter. I will make them and a tossed salad.”

“You don’t have to make salad, Papa.”

“Salad with vegetables is very healthy and good for you, Leona.”

“You keep saying that.”

Daddy laughed so hard he cried.


End file.
